fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Gil and Susan Test version)
Susan Test began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Hugh, "You can't ground me, Dad! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her brothers Lumpy and Roo following her. Lila tried to stop Susan, Lumpy, and Roo, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Susan broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Hugh felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Test castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Hugh cried as the guards ran off to find Hugh and Lila's missing children. After Susan, Lumpy, and Roo ran away from home, Gil Nexdor, Young Kiara, Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf found the children, crying in the cave. Gil went over to Susan and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Gil: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Gil hugged Susan, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Susan stopped crying and Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys watched Susan and Gil, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Susan felt better when Gil made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Roo said. Lumpy, Kiara, and the animal boys liked the idea of Susan marrying Gil as they smiled. Susan: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Susan and Gil thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Lumpy was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Roo was the ring bearer. George Jetson was the priest and he announced Gil and Susan husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Susan and Gil enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Ireland. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Susan gave birth to a baby boy. Gil was so happy that the new baby had the same face and hair as his father and the same hair and eye color as his mother. Gil and Susan named him Nicholas and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Gil, Susan, and Nicholas became a happy family. Gil and Susan: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Gil and Susan kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Lumpy asked. "Yes, Lumpy." Susan answered. "We're good now." Gil added. "Uh, guys?" Roo asked, getting concerned. "What?" Susan, Lumpy, and Gil asked in unison. "I think Papa's coming!" Roo pointed that Hugh and the guards are coming to bring Susan, Lumpy, and Roo back home, so Gil, Susan, Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction